


Weird Is Given

by ami_ven



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Friendship, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Did Shawn know you texted me right after he did?”
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Juliet O'Hara, Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Weird Is Given

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 23, challenge 01, prompt 13 “Rare as is true love, true friendship is rarer.” (Jean de La Fontaine)

“Oh, hey, it’s Gus,” said Shawn, opening their apartment door. “Look, Jules, it’s Gus.”

His best friend scowled. “I live next door, Shawn, it can’t be that surprising to see me. Besides, _you_ texted me to come over.”

“Did I?” said Shawn, in a falsely-confused tone that was fooling nobody. “Well, that’s gonna be a problem because I promised, um… Chief Vick! That I’d help with, um, that thing. So I’d better go. Don’t want to keep the chief waiting! Bye!”

He grabbed his coat and pushed past Gus out the door.

There was a brief beat of silence, then, “Hi, Jules.”

Juliet smiled. “Come on in, Gus. You got _my_ text?”

“That’s why I’m here. Did Shawn know you texted me right after he did?”

“I told him, and we were in the same room at the time, but it’s hard to tell with him.”

“Yeah,” Gus agreed. “But you said you wanted to talk about something important. Should we go after him, or wait for him to come back?”

“Actually,” said Juliet. “I think this might actually go better without him.”

“Ah.” Gus sat beside her on the couch. “Okay.”

She reached over to lay a hand on his wrist. “Gus… is everything all right?”

He blinked. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well,” said Juliet. “It just seems like we aren’t seeing as much of you lately.”

“There are some new projects at work,” Gus told her. “And I’m the new guy, so that means overtime sometimes.”

She frowned. “But you’re not just staying at work. You’ve been eating a lot of meals at the diner down the street.”

“I like their pie.”

“And sometimes you don’t go anywhere at all, you just drive around the city for hours.”

“I—” Gus began, then frowned. “How do you know that? Juliet, have you been having me followed?”

“I’m a police detective with a suspicious mind and a dozen eager young patrolmen to do my bidding. And I was worried! What if you were being threatened or blackmailed or something?”

“Okay,” he said. “I didn’t mean to worry you. And I’m _not_ being threatened or blackmailed.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, Jules.”

“Then what is it?” she asked. 

“I’ve been trying to give you some space,” Gus admitted. “It’s not that I don’t want to be around, but you and Shawn are trying to start a family, and you don’t need me for that.”

“Oh, Gus, of course we do.” Juliet took his hand, sliding closer. “Any family that Shawn and I start would never be complete without you. I think I’ve even come to terms with my baby’s first words being _Uncle Gus_ , because of how much you’re always going to be there.”

“Really?” he said, hopefully. “I don’t want things to be weird…”

“Gus, I married _Shawn_. Weird is a given.”

“Still…”

“Look,” she said. “You and Shawn… When I was a kid, I always had friends, you know? I mean, I wasn’t super popular, but I always had people who liked me. But when I joined the police force and moved… I didn’t keep in touch. With any of them. I’m still not sure I understand what you and Shawn have, but it’s important. I knew from the very beginning that you were a package deal, and I am more than okay with that.”

Gus took a deep breath. “You promise?”

Juliet smiled and squeezed his hand. “I promise.”

“Thanks, Jules.”

“Of course,” she said. “Now, since Shawn didn’t stick around for this, what do you say we order dinner from that new sushi place he hates?”

“You know that’s right.”

THE END


End file.
